1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to the field of portable toilets and more particularly to a portable toilet system convertible between a non-flushing toilet and a recirculating flushing toilet.
2. Background of the Invention
There are currently in use two types of portable toilets including toilets of the non-flushing and flushing variety. Such toilets are commonly installed in small portable shelters or cabanas which are rented to construction companies and the like when conventional sanitation facilities are not available. Generally speaking, non-flushing, i.e., static, toilets are used in construction sites and other similar applications where more primitive sanitation facilities are found to be acceptable. There are, however, many applications wherein flushing-type toilets such as recirculating flush toilets are needed. Such applications typically include special events, parades, and sporting events such as golf opens or track meets.
Heretofore, owner/operators of portable toilet rental companies were required to stock portable toilets of both the non-flushing and flushing variety. If the requirements for flushing toilets exceeded the rental companies capacity, it is currently the practice to purchase flush conversion kits for converting non-flushing toilets to flushing toilets. Such conversions are time consuming and cannot be performed in the field. Furthermore, such conversions are permanent, therefore, once the conversion has been performed, the toilet cannot be reconverted to a non-flushing toilet without great effort.
A toilet flushing system readily convertible between a flushing-type toilet and a non-flushing toilet would be highly desirable. Such a system would greatly reduce the number of toilets required to be stocked by portable toilet rental companies. For example, if a large number of flushing-type toilets were required, non-flushing toilets could be quickly and easily converted to flushing toilets. Conversely, if non-flushing toilets were needed, available flushing toilets could be converted. The convertible toilet system should be easily converted, either at the rental facility or in the field, without the use of tools and without the necessity of pumping out the toilet. Such a system would have the further advantage that it would facilitate the inspection of the various components which make up the system and enable one to replace an entire malfunctioning module in the field. The defective module could then be returned to the rental facility where the necessary repairs could be performed. This procedure would be vastly more convenient than effecting repairs in the field as is presently required.